


3 a.m.

by cheesyjohnny



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Humor, Child Abandonment, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School, Insomnia, M/M, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, minhyuk likes walks at night, strange first meeting, tags to be added as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyjohnny/pseuds/cheesyjohnny
Summary: They met at 3 a.m. where no one walked the streets that late at night, except for them. One was an insomniac, the other, a new resident in a new town who wanted to explore, to know what his new life would bring him.Friendship, comfort, and possibly love.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on my Wattpad by the same title.

It was almost three in the morning and Sanha was up, per usual. Every night, he'd lie awake in bed, trying to will his mind to sleep, but it never worked. Usually, he'd play a game on his phone, watch TV, listen to music, or watch videos to pass the time until he started to feel tired and go to sleep for a few hours, but, he didn't want to do that tonight. Sanha wanted to explore and do something exciting to pass the time.

Sanha looks out the window of his bedroom. The street was quiet and the whole neighborhood seemed to be asleep. The boy gets off his bed and pulls a sweater on over his head, knowing it'll be a little cold outside. He takes his phone and stuffs it in his pocket before carefully opening his door and closing it behind him, not wanting to wake his parents who were light sleepers.

The boy maneuvers down the stairs with caution, expertly avoiding certain parts of the steps that were prone to making noise, a low creaking sound that could be heard throughout the house. Sanha moves towards the front door to slip on his shoes and grab his house key out of the dish filled with other keys.

Sanha leaves the house, holding his breath as he closes the door behind him. Once it was locked, he let out the breath that he was holding in and smiles. The boy looks around and decides he'll take a right, one that leads to the part of the neighborhood with lots of stores and places to eat.

He knew none of them would be open this time of night, but he didn't care. With his hands stuffed in his sweatshirt, Sanha walks down the silent road to nowhere, only wanting to return when he'll become tired so he could get some sleep before going to school a few hours later.

It was nice, there was no one around and the air was a bit chilly but not too cold, it was just right. There was a comforting and calming scent in the air of dewy grass and soil, the smell of spring which had just started the week before. A bit of a burning wood smell hung in the air as it mixed in with the earthy scent, a pleasant aroma Sanha wishes he could bottle up and keep forever.

Sanha passes the last house that would take him to the intersection where the stores and restaurants lie. He didn't bother to look both ways as he crossed the street, knowing no one would be driving on the roads at that time of night. Sanha continues on his way, destination, no where, he just wanted to walk and clear his thoughts.

Then, there was something, or someone up ahead, walking towards Sanha in the dark. The boy pauses and squints his eyes to see what it was. Sure enough, it was a person, someone shorter than him who seemed to not notice Sanha as they were too focused on looking at the shops around him.

Sanha decides to cross the street again so he wouldn't have to confront them. Who knows, they may be one of those weird people who just talks your ear off and you can never seem to escape. But, Sanha wasn't in luck because the person had finally noticed him and perked up, knowing it was very unusual for someone to be roaming the streets at three in the morning.

"Excuse me!" the person yells, voice deep enough that Sanha could tell it was a male, but of a higher pitch so he knew they were most likely around the same age.

Sanha steps back from trying to cross the street and turns his head to the voice. The person was walking towards him at a faster pace and finally came into view as he stood a few feet away.

The mystery person was shorter than Sanha and was wearing all black. "I'm new here, I just moved in down there," he points in the distance behind him. "It's weird that someone thought to walk this late at night as I did. Say, what's your name?"

"Sanha," the taller replies.

"Minhyuk," the stranger tells him.

"What are you doing up?" Minhyuk asks.

"I can't sleep," Sanha replies.

Minhyuk nods his head. "That's reasonable. I just wanted to see the town at night. I thought of searching for something, that I don't know of, but maybe anything really."

Sanha hums in response. He wanted to go home now. Sure he liked to talk and did it often, but not to someone he didn't know, unless it was required.

"How old are you?" man he sure likes to talk, Sanha thinks.

"Sixteen," the taller tells him.

"I'm seventeen," Minhyuk replies.

They stand in silence for a little while until Sanha clears his throat, "I have to get going now, I have school tomorrow, hope you understand."

"Oh, so soon?" Minhyuk sounds a little sad which surprised Sanha. "Um, see you around? Maybe?"

"Maybe," and with that, Sanha leaves the older alone in the dark. At three a.m. where they met for the first time, which will also not be the last. That they didn't know of.


	2. two

The sixteen year old was able to get around three hours of sleep before his alarm went off with a strident and all too familiar noise, waking him from his dreamless sleep. Sanha then begins to slowly go through his morning routine like everyday, then sits down at the table for breakfast.

"Sleep well?" Sanha's mother asks him as she places the last of the dishes onto the table.

Sanha hums around the spoon in his mouth as his answer.

"You sound tired, again," she sighs. "Would you like to see a doctor? I'm sure they can find out why you aren't sleeping much. They're quite skillful, you know, not one of those quacks who diagnose you with the wrong thing."

"It's fine, mom," Sanha smiles at her reassuringly. "I think I'm spending too much time watching playing video games at night when I should be sleeping."

She then gives him a stern look, "Don't make me have to take your laptop away at night."

Sanha laughs, "I'll go to bed early from now on, okay?"

It was all a lie, he really couldn't sleep. He never could. He'd try and sleep, his brain wanting him to, but he just couldn't. He had to lie to his mom so she wouldn't worry.

"Alright," she sighs in defeat. "Now finish your breakfast or you'll be late to school."

Sanha spoons the last bit of rice into his mouth and gets up from the table, kissing his mother on the cheek before grabbing his bag from the floor and announcing he'll be back.

The young boy leaves the house and heads to school for the day, sticking his headphones in his ears to listen to music as he walks down the road. He didn't live too far to school but he did enjoy the morning walk when the air was nice and not too hot or too cold.

People were opening up their shops for the day and waved hello to Sanha as he walked past—they all had a soft spot for the boy and he makes a mental note to stop in a few stores after school to say a proper hello, and possibly pick up a few ingredients for dinner that night since his mother nor father, will be home in time to make it.

Sanha makes it to school on time and meets up at the front gates with his three best friends, Moonbin, Jinwoo, and Dongmin.

"You know, Sanha," Jinwoo begins the first conversation of the day between then, "you need to stop growing, you look like a tower compared to us."

Sanha laughs at the elder, "Well I eat my vegetables, _hyung_."

"Touché," Jinwoo replies, the other two laughing at Sanha's statement.

The four friends walk inside the building and talk about the weekend before they had to part ways. Moonbin was in Sanha's class so they continued the conversation without the others until they made it to the classroom where they sit down at their desks beside each other. 

More students filed into the classroom as time went on, followed by their homeroom teacher who stands at the podium at the front of the room, the students standing up from their seats to greet her after the class president tells them to. Formalities, really.

An unfamiliar boy then enters through the doors, but he was the one Sanha remembers as Minhyuk, the person he met last night, or early that morning, at 3 a.m.. Their teacher, Mrs. Lim, clears her throat to get the attention of the students.

"Everyone, this is Park Minhyuk, he just transferred from Jinju. Please welcome him and answer any questions he may have, okay?" their teacher explains to the class.

Minhyuk is shown to a desk at the front of the class and he takes a seat. A girl leans over her desk to say something to him and giggles obnoxiously at his response. Sanha rolls his eyes and Moonbin snorts.

The first class of the day begins and the girl behind Minhyuk purposely tries to get his attention any second she could, always trying to help him even though he looked like he could do it fine on his own.

"The transfer student sure is popular," Moonbin laughs as he writes down the equation that was written on the chalkboard.

"He might end up with a girlfriend after today," Sanha giggles. "I bet 10,000 won that it'll be her."

It was weird though, whenever Sanha would look up at the chalkboard, he'd catch Minhyuk looking at him then quickly turning away to make it look like he wasn't staring whenever he got caught.

Lunch came around quicker than expected and the class began to leave the room to the cafeteria. Sanha leaves with Moonbin in tow and he notices Minhyuk trailing behind like a lost puppy. The two meet up with Dongmin and Jinwoo half way down the hall and they all head to the cafeteria together.

After sitting at their table, Jinwoo complains the whole time about his crush on the third year, Myungjun, who probably didn't even know he existed. Dongmin told him to befriend the boy and drop hints along the way, well, that's how it worked out for him and Moonbin that is.

"Well just to let you know," Jinwoo says, pointing his chopsticks at the younger, "at least we won't be as gross as you two if we even work out. You guys are always touchy-feely and have to be next to each other 24/7. It's gross, but cute, I don't know. Conflicted feelings here."

"Not true!" the couple says at the same time then they look at each other and laugh. Stupid couples with their stupid similarities, Jinwoo was definitely jealous.

"Excuse me," a voice says, interrupting their conversation.

Sanha and the others look up to see Minhyuk standing shyly in front of the table with a tray of food in his hands. "Can I sit here? You guys seem more friendly than the others." he points with his head at the direction of other tables.

"Sure," Dongmin says and pats the empty chair next to him.

Minhyuk thanks them before sitting down at the table. "Um, I'm Minhyuk," he begins, "I just moved from Jinju due to my mother getting a new job over here. I hope we can become friends?"

Dongmin nods at his words, "I'd like that. The more friends the merrier, right guys?"

Minhyuk smiles brightly at his words. It was his first day at a new school and he'd already made a friend, well, four that is if the others wanted to classify themselves as that. Maybe acquaintances is more of the appropriate label at the moment for the rest, but, Minhyuk secretly hopes that isn't the case, hoping that friendship was what the others also wanted.

The others seem nice and he had already met the tall boy, Sanha? Was that his name again? Well, he met him last night, or early this morning that is. And to be fair, his lankiness made him giggle inside and he seemed to be an overly friendly person around the right people.

Minhyuk was fairly good at determining if someone was a good person or not, maybe it was the aura they gave off, he didn't know. But, he felt good things from the overly-tall boy sat across from him at the table, so, it was safe to assume Sanha was a good person.

"Oh, Sanha, I have a question to ask you," Minhyuk says.

Moonbin nudges Sanha with his elbow and whispers, "How does he know your name?"

"Yeah?" Sanha says, ignoring Moonbin and his elbowing which actually kind of hurt, darn his sensitivity.

"If you don't mind me asking," Minhyuk begins, "what exactly were you doing up so late last night? I mean, not being able to sleep is reasonable but-."

"Hey, can we please not discuss this," Sanha says painfully, cutting the boy off from whatever he was trying to bring up and it just had to be about a sensitive topic only his close friends knew about. Having insomnia was a hard topic to talk about as it is, even with friends.

Minhyuk's face turns slightly red from embarrassment. He knew he crossed the line, but the situation couldn't have been that personal, right?

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk sincerely apologizes.

There was an awkward silence now as the three friends eyed each other, looking as if they were communicating their thoughts through facial expressions. Minhyuk saw this and knew he messed up, but was too embarrassed to say nor do anything else, so, he got up, apologized once again, then leaves the cafeteria in a hurried manor, ignoring Dongmin's 'Where are you going?!'

Minhyuk thought he had finally made some new friends after moving, but he messed everything up, just by one question he should have thought over, not knowing such a reaction would occur.

_"It's just like what mom tells me everyday. I really do ruin everything good that ever happens to me."_


	3. three

Minhyuk wanders the halls after he fled from the awkward situation in the cafeteria. Sure Sanha will think worse of him now since he ended up bringing up a sensitive topic. But Minhyuk still doesn't know why Sanha got so defensive.

The boy was thinking too hard and didn't watch where he was walking and ended up in a place he didn't know. Minhyuk looks around wildly as he tried to decipher where he was. Being in a new school did NOT have its perks and now he was lost.

Minhyuk could have sworn he didn't climb any flights of stairs, but low and behold, he was on the third floor which contained third-year classes and none of them he knew. The boy looks at the time on his phone and notes he would have to be back at his respective floor and classroom in less than five minutes.

"Hey, kid!" an unfamiliar voice catches Minhyuk's attention, causing the boy to look in the direction of where the voice had come from. "Are you lost?"

"Kinda," Minhyuk replies shyly as the person who called out to him walks closer. It was a boy who looked to be a few centimeters shorter than him and was currently supporting a smile that Minhyuk deems he always has since he looked to be like an overly-happy type of person.

"You're new, aren't you?" the boy asks Minhyuk. "What's your year?"

"First," the slightly taller replies. "I accidentally got lost while taking a walk. Too much thinking doesn't help."

The other boy nods in understanding. "Don't think too much though, you may end up walking to Gwangju while you're at it," he laughs at his own statement. "Any who, who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mrs. Lim. I think that was her name," the boy says.

"Ah, Mrs. Lim, I had her my first year, she was okay. Just get on her good side and she'll treat you like her own son," the other says as he shows Minhyuk the direction to the nearest staircase as he walks with him. "Oh! I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"Park Minhyuk," the boy replies as they walk down the stairs. "You?"

"Kim Myungjun. I'm a third year," the older says with a smile.

They walk in silence as Myungjun directs the younger to his classroom where the other students in his class were entering as lunch was finally over. Minhyuk spots Sanha laughing loudly with the person he assumes to be his best friend and cowers away, trying to hide himself behind Myungjun.

The older notices this though and says, "You can't possibly be afraid of the Yoon Sanha, are you?"

"I accidentally said something I shouldn't of had...," Minhyuk says shyly, retreating from his hiding spot behind the older after Sanha went inside the classroom. "Anyways, thanks for helping me out. I probably would have still been wandering right now if you hadn't helped me."

"No problem!" Myungjun smiles warmly and waves goodbye. "See you later, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk walks into the classroom and doesn't bother looking at Sanha. He knows the taller was staring but he ignored it and sat down at his desk. The annoying girl was back and leans over her desk as she tries to act cute but he wouldn't fall for it. It was honestly annoying, but he was too nice to tell her off. Besides, there would be repercussions to pay.

Then, Minhyuk thinks of an idea—a full proof plan to win his possible friendship with Sanha back. It was as if all the planets had alined in the solar system, causing Minhyuk to grin as he plans it all out in his head. No one would say no to this, and definitely not someone who was so hyper (Minhyuk could hear him screeching quietly in the back with his friend all day) because where else would he get all that energy from?

 

**__________**

 

The end of the day was nearing closer and Minhyuk was growing anxious. His leg was bouncing obnoxiously as he sat at his desk, just waiting for the bell to sound. Minhyuk had played out the plan probably a hundred times in his head, just to make it perfect and so he wouldn't mess up.

The last bell of the day goes off and students sigh in relief. Minhyuk goes through the plan in his head one last time before pushing himself out of his seat and walks confidently to the back of the room where Sanha was giggling about something his friend had said.

"Yoon Sanha," Minhyuk starts but soon regrets it. Why did he say his full name?!

Sanha looks up and his smile disappears, causing Minhyuk's stomach to drop. "I just wanted to apologize again for earlier. I should really think before I speak."

"No biggie," Sanha replies, getting up from his desk, ready to go home for the day.

Minhyuk still felt bad and decided to press on. But, it was a mistake. "Can we go for coffee? My treat!"

Sanha looks at him, his face showing slight annoyance that Minhyuk wants to cower away from. "Sorry, I don't like coffee."

"Oh," was all Minhyuk could say. "Maybe, um..." the boy had not expected that Sanha would reject his offer and did not have a Plan B.

"Sorry, Minhyuk, I gotta get home. Thanks for the offer though," Sanha apologizes, which to Minhyuk's surprise, actually sounds genuine. "Maybe some other time. But no coffee though."

Minhyuk's frown turns into a smile at his words. "Definitely. Um, see you, Sanha. And..." the boy still didn't know what Sanha's friend's name was.

"Moonbin," the nameless friend now had a name Minhyuk hoped to remember.

The two friends left Minhyuk alone in the classroom as everyone else had left. The boy sighs heavily as he grabs his books and stuffs them carelessly into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and exiting the classroom.

Minhyuk spots a familiar face, causing the boy to smile as he runs toward Myungjun. "Hyung!" the boy yells to get the attention of the other.

Myungjun stops and when he sees Minhyuk, he waves at the boy running towards him. "So we're using honorifics now? Alright, no one else calls me Hyung anymore so you're the first and officially my favorite Dongsaeng."

"Well you're the first person I could call Hyung so we're even," the boy say thoughtfully and he frowns. "I messed up again. I asked Sanha if he would like to go for coffee as an apology but you know what he said?"

"He doesn't like coffee," Myungjun replies as if he knew the answer already.

"Exactly," Minhyuk sighs. "I offered to do something else but he said he had to go home. What should I do since he doesn't like coffee?"

Myungjun laughs as they exited the school and begin walking down the road. Turns out, they lived somewhere close since they were going in the same direction and Minhyuk didn't live too far from his new school.

"He likes sweet stuff so maybe ice cream or a smoothie," the older suggests. "You can always win him over with food, no matter the situation. It's kind of funny actually."

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know so much about Sanha?"

"We um... used to be friends. Something happened and we fought," Myungjun says with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It was something small and it somehow grew into a bigger problem."

Minhyuk nods.

"It was actually my fault, you know. But I was too petty back then to apologize and now I regret it. I'm too cowardly now to say something to him," the older laughs awkwardly. "Hopefully I'll man up and apologize."

"Well I support you fully, Hyung," Minhyuk gives the elder a bright smile.

With Myungjun as his new friend, someone who was so caring and willing to help him, Minhyuk deemed that today was a good day. Even though he made a fool of himself, he had time for redemption and with Myungjun who was on the same boat, they can work together and get their friend back.

So, maybe not all bad things happen to Minhyuk. It may take time, but nothing happens right away for a reason. Slow and steady wins the race, right?


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING]
> 
> PHYSICAL ABUSE IS PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. READ TO YOUR DISCRETION.

When Minhyuk steps into his new house, he quickly takes off his shoes and runs up the stairs to his room, trying to avoid his mother at all costs.

"Park Minhyuk! I know you're home, come down here!" his mother yells from downstairs.

The boy ignores her and flops down on his mattress which didn't even have a box spring or frame to hold it up. Minhyuk grabs his blanket and pulls it over his head after his head met his pillow, ready to get a nap in since there was nothing else to do.

"God forbid you ignore me!" the women screeches again, this time her voice was closer as she was climbing the stairs. "When I get my hands on you, you'll be crying for your dad who isn't coming back so don't get your hopes up!"

Minhyuk curls into a ball on his mattress, gripping his blanket tighter as he waited for the door to slam open and for his only comfort to be stripped from him.

It eventually comes and Minhyuk's door is thrown open, most likely leaving a dent in the wall. The boy hears heavy foot steps coming his way before the blanket is ripped out of his grasp and Minhyuk is curling into himself even more as his mother hits him.

"Pathetic! I know you snuck out last night!" she yells as she continues to hit her son. "You think just because we moved you can be rebellious and go against my rules? Huh?!"

"Mom, please stop!" Minhyuk couldn't take the pain anymore as he tried to crawl away from his abuser. "I was just curious! I promise it'll never happen again!"

"Stop telling lies!" his mother grabs onto the collar of his shirt when he tries to scramble away. "I did not raise a rebellious son!"

"Please!" the boy cries out after a painful blow to his face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

**__________**

Minhyuk did not want to go to school today, especially not while supporting a dark bruise under his eye and a cut lip which was still slightly swollen. His mother, whenever she would beat him, would usually avoid his face because it was visible (since she didn't want people to know she abuses her son), but she was too angry last night and ended up doing it anyways.

His whole body ached as the boy dragged himself out of bed, unwillingly getting ready for the long day ahead. Minhyuk was grateful his mother was at work so he didn't have to worry about avoiding her.

Minhyuk skips breakfast, definitely not feeling hungry due to the events that night, and leaves the house. The walk to school wasn't too long, but he was in pain and as the building came into view, Minhyuk tried his hardest to stop limping and tried to put a smile on his face.

If anybody asked what happened to him, which no one probably would, Minhyuk had an excuse prepared, just in case.

The boy lowers his head as he walks past students into the building, avoiding people in the hall who were cheerfully conversing with their friends and slips into his classroom then takes a seat at his desk.

Minhyuk hears Sanha's loud voice and the boy lowers his head even more. Sanha walks past Minhyuk's desk to the back where his own was, and the older could hear him and Moonbin chatting away behind him.

"Minnie!" oh no, the annoying girl was back and with a nickname too. "I brought you something, I hope you like it!"

Minhyuk lifts his head a little to see a small bag of homemade cookies placed on his desk. The girl crouches down to his eye level and flashes him a bright smile before her eyes widen and she yells out in shock, "What happened to your face?!"

This causes the other students to look in their direction. Minhyuk lowers his head, trying to hide his face from their staring. The girl just doesn't leave him alone and grabs his chin, making him look up at her. The class tries to get a look at his bruised face and they all whisper among themselves.

"Get in your seats, all of you!" Mrs. Lim yells, no one noticing that she had come into the classroom. "Park Minhyuk, go to the nurses office."

"I don't know where it is ma'am," Minhyuk says quietly.

"Sanha, go show him where it is, will you?" their teacher responds.

Sanha gets up from his seat and moves towards the door. He looks at Minhyuk, with pity on his face? The shorter gets up and follows Sanha out the door, falling behind the boy as they walk in silence.

"What happened?" Sanha asks, not looking behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Minhyuk's voice was so small that he wasn't sure the younger had heard him.

"Did someone beat you up?"

"Sanha, I don't want to talk about this," the boy pleads.

Sanha stops in his tracks and turns around. "Well now we're even."

"What?"

"You asked me something personal yesterday and I did today. Both are which we weren't willing to share the answer to," Sanha explains.

"Oh..."

"So don't worry about apologies and such," Sanha flashes the older a toothy grin, Minhyuk now noticing the other had braces which actually suited him, surprisingly.

To Minhyuk, smiling was contagious and he did just that by returning one of his own. Sanha begins to walk down the hallway again and stops in front of a door labeled as the nurses office. "Do you want me to stay? You think you can get back okay?"

"I'm not good with directions," Minhyuk scratches the back of his head.

"It's fine. I don't mind missing a few minutes of our English class," the taller says before pushing the door open and announcing that he had brought an injured kid... really?

The nurse, looking to be in her mid sixties, pops out of her office and shuffles her way in the direction of a chair where she makes Minhyuk sit. She scoops up the items she needs as dumps them on a table next to the chair, making Sanha laugh quietly as he watched.

"Are you in a gang, young man?" the older lady asks Minhyuk as she begins to clean his cut lip. "I can't stand kids who cause trouble."

"No, ma'am," Minhyuk tells her sincerely.

"Then what happened, boy?"

"I can't say..."

The women presses on even more. But what she says after, causes Minhyuk's face to pale.

"Tell me, are you being bullied? Or perhaps, being abused at home?"


	5. five

 When Sanha saw Minhyuk's bruised face and cut lip, he felt sad, yet angry. Even though he was just an acquaintance, it was still saddening to see Minhyuk hurt.

Sanha knew someone did this to him. Bullies probably. The boy felt bad—he was rude to Minhyuk the day before and now he was injured. Sanha did not fight Mrs. Lim's statement that he would have to take Minhyuk to the nurses office. Maybe he could find out what happened to him anyways.

The taller had asked what happened to Minhyuk but he wasn't willing to answer, just like Sanha the day before. The taller deemed the two to be even and gave the boy a smile, one he doesn't give to most people. It was more like an apology, and maybe the start of a friendship. Dongmin liked Minhyuk so maybe everything will work out okay.

Then, the possible source to Minhyuk's bruises comes to light when the nurse asks the boy if he was being abused at home. Minhyuk was still as his face lost color, eyes widening at her words. Sanha watches, leaning in a little to hear the response.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," Minhyuk says, voice shaking a little.

The older women looks at him with narrowing eyes, "I've seen kids like you come in to get treated. It was hard at first for them to explain to a little old lady like me what happened. But don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"It's not what you think," Minhyuk replies nervously. "I tripped on the stairs yesterday."

The older lady doesn'y buy it. "Stairs don't cause those kinds of wounds, boy. Say, should we kick you friend out and have a chat?"

Minhyuk looks at Sanha with pleading eyes. The taller was still in shock by the nurse's words and didn't know how to respond. "I can leave. I'll be waiting outside for you, Minhyuk."

Sanha leaves the room and closes the door behind him carefully. He could hear muffles voices behind the door and knows he shouldn't eavesdrop but it was so  _tempting._

"No, don't do it, it's wrong," Sanha mutters to himself. He purposely walks further down the hall so he couldn't hear them talking anymore.

Almost fifteen minutes pass and Minhyuk was exiting the nurses office, eyes puffy from crying and holding a wad of tissues in his hand. The boy looks up to see Sanha down the hall and calls his name.

Sanha lifts his head from where he had it as he was watching an ant scurry across the floor. Minhyuk looked so small and frail, so easy to break and it was worrying. Sanha did not find out where the boy's injuries had come from and he only hopes that what the nurse had suggested, was not true. No one deserved to be bullied nor abused, it was completely wrong and unjust.

"Do you want to wash up before heading back to class?" Sanha suggests.

Minhyuk just nods and Sanha shows him the way to the nearest bathroom. Minhyuk goes to the nearest sink and turns it on, lowering his head then cupping the water in his hands to splash his face. He does this a few times before lifting up his head.

The boy sticks his hand in his pocket and then the other, but doesn't seem to find what he was looking for. Sanha knows what Minhyuk was trying to find and pulls out a little cloth from his pocket, handing it to the older who thanks him quietly and starts to dry his face.

Minhyuk looks at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were still slightly pink, but less puffy, and his face wasn't as red. It wouldn't really be noticeable from far away, so by taking one last look in the mirror, Minhyuk hands back the cloth to Sanha and they leave to go back to their classroom in silence.

**__________**

"Minhyuk."

Minhyuk looks up at the sound of his name being called. Class had just ended and low and behold, Sanha was right in front of him with a toothy grin on his face, showing his braces which made everything more cute.

"Let's go for ice cream," the taller says.

Minhyuk's eyes widen. Did he just hear him correctly? Sanha was waiting for an answer and Minhyuk had to give it to him. His mother wouldn't be home till later that night and she'd never know he went out after school yesterday.

Then, he remembers how Myungjun wanted to make it up to Sanha for their fight and loss of friendship and told Minhyuk himself to take Sanha out for ice cream, but Sanha was offering it himself.

"I need to ask my mom if I can stay after school for a little bit," Minhyuk lies. He was going to text Myungjun with the number the older had given yesterday and try to surprise Sanha. He hoped it would work.

Moonbin was waiting for Sanha but the taller told him to leave without him and pointed to Minhyuk. The boy nodded and left with a wave.

Myungjun texts back, saying he'll be at the entrance of the school. Minhyuk tells Sanha that his "mother" said yes, and they both leave the classroom to the front door of the building.

As they neared the gate, Minhyuk starts to say, "There's a surprise for you."

"For me?" Sanha asks, clearly confused.

"It's someone who's name starts with an M and ends with an N," Minhyuk hints.

"Moonbin?" Sanha asks. "I thought he was going home?"

"It's Myungjun," another voice replies, the person who it belongs to steps out from behind the pillar to the gate to walk towards the two. The older sees Minhyuk's face and winces. He opens his mouth to say something but Sanha beats him to it.

Sanha's eyes grow wide then it turns to a glare. "I thought we said to never talk to each other again."

"Sanha," Myungjun begins. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, it really it is. I was too petty and full of myself back then. I never wanted to admit I was at fault, but I am at fault and I'm so sorry. I was too cowardly afterwards to apologize and I'm so  _dumb_ for letting us fight after something so minuscule. I-."

"It's fine," Sanha mutters, cutting the older off. "I mean, I was dumb too. Still am probably. It's partially my fault too so I should also be apologizing. I'm sorry."

Minhyuk watches in silence as the two come to terms with their faults and manage to mend their friendship back together after a falling out. The boy smiles once they go in for a hug, Sanha giggling as Myungjun squeezes the life out of the younger.

"So how about us three go for ice cream?" Sanha says after he and Myungjun pull apart from a sweet and tooth rotting hug.

This is what Minhyuk wanted, what he was waiting for almost his whole life. Friends. Friends who, even though may fight, they always make it work out in the end. A grudge was never held for long and it was easy to find the faults in the situation and understand what went wrong.

Minhyuk was glad to be friends with such people.


	6. six

Now when Sanha offered to get ice cream, Minhyuk did not expect to be sitting at a table outside a local convenience store with Myungjun in tow.

"If you expected legit ice cream," Sanha begins as he rips the paper off the ice cream cone he had bought, "then you were utterly wrong. Maybe next time when I have enough money we can go for something nicer."

 _Maybe next time._ Minhyuk hopes there was a next time.

"This is better than I expected," Myungjun shrugs, spooning out a large chunk of ice cream from his cup of frozen chemicals and sugar, with a bit of chocolate mixed in. "Thanks Yoon."

" _Kim,"_ Sanha mocks back with Myungjun's last name with a teasing smile.

"I'll pay next time," Minhyuk offers.

"Thanks kid!" Myungjun slaps his arm lightly. "Then, I'll pay after that?"

"Sounds good," Sanha says before biting into his ice cream, literally, and without flinching. Is he some sort of demon?! Minhyuk feels pain in his teeth just watching the younger. Yep, he's definitely weird, but, the good kind.

The three then sit in silence as they finish the frozen dessert, watching people pass on the street and Sanha saying hello to those who enter the convenience store, even using the person's name as he gives them a toothy grin. He looked well known here and Minhyuk was slightly envious.

After finishing the ice cream, Sanha yawns loudly, blinking sleepily as he rests his head on his hand. Minhyuk wonders why the boy is so tired. Does he not sleep at night?

Minhyuk then offers to throw the wrapping and cups away and returns back to the table.

"You'll probably pass out here any minute if we stay any longer," Minhyuk laughs.

"Is that so?" Sanha mumbles sleepily.

"I'll get going then since my house is a little far from here and I'll have to take the bus," the eldest of the three says as he stands from the table, giving Sanha a knowing look. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Thanks, Sanha!"

Sanha waves goodbye slowly and Minhyuk wishes him to get home safe. Does he know why Sanha is tired? Is this normal for the boy? The older looks at Sanha who was almost drifting off by now and sighs. He gets up from the chair and helps Sanha up, the younger leaning on him a bit as Minhyuk asks for the directions to his house.

Guiding a sleepy Sanha down the street was a hassle. Minhyuk tried his best to not drop him and get the boy to his house safely, which did eventually happen, but it took longer than it should.

"Thanks, Min," Sanha says from the crack in his door, eyeslids drooping tiredly.

Minhyuk smiles, "See ya."

"Have a good night."

The door closes and Minhyuk is to return home. His mother will get back from work soon so if the boy runs, he'd be able to make it home on time and have dinner prepared, probably not on the table but it'll be done and she won't have to wait.

Minhyuk then runs home, almost getting lost on the way back since where Sanha lived was unfamiliar to him. He then recognizes the spot where they first met and knows he's going the right way.

The boy makes it home with a little over half an hour to spare. The first thing Minhyuk does is throw his bag to the ground, kick off his shoes, and makes a beeline to the kitchen where he washes his hands then gets the pot to the rice cooker out, filling it with rice as he tries to quickly, but carefully wash it in the sink while the time ticks by.

After the rice was washed and placed in the cooker, Minhyuk hoping half an hour would be long enough for it to cook, the boy begins pulling out ingredients from the fridge and cupboards, cutting it up and washing it, then cooking, boiling, and blanching.

Minhyuk's mother would be home any minute and he mentally freaks out as he tries putting the food in the dishes, scooping out hopefully fully cooked rice into bowls (is was a little softer than usual, Minhyuk adding too much water by accident). Then Minhyuk hears her car pull up and the boy was quickly transferring the dishes and bowls to the table.

The front door opens and the women who Minhyuk fears comes in and drops her purse on a shelf by the door. She sees Minhyuk's book bag on the floor and kicks it out of the way, not caring what was inside. She moves towards the kitchen and scoffs at Minhyuk hurriedly trying to put dinner on the table.

"Did you just wake up or something?" she asks with annoyance. "Is that why there's no food on the table like there should be? You know I expect to come home from my  _long_ day at work, sit down at the table, and can eat right away."

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk says as he sits down across from her then tells a lie. "I didn't expect to fall asleep."

"Whatever," the women replies before starting to eat. She never complimented the boy on the dinner he made, only critiquing him if anything was wrong or wasn't to her taste.

Dinner was awkward as usual and once his mother finishes eating, Minhyuk gets up from the table and brings her dishes with to the sink before coming back for his which was half-eaten, and begins to wash and dry the dishes.

His mother comes back downstairs after changing and opens a of bottle of beer as she sits on the sofa, clicking through channels before choosing one, a re-run of one of her favorite dramas.

Minhyuk finishes cleaning up and sneaks upstairs to his room after grabbing his bag off the floor. He wouldn't be bothered anymore that night so the boy throws himself on his bed and closes his eyes. Minhyuk was almost asleep before remembering that he had to shower and do homework.

Reluctantly, Minhyuk goes through his nightly routine then sits down at his desk, pulling out his books and papers from his bag and looking at it, sighing heavily before beginning his homework.

After two hours of trying to complete homework and nearly ripping his hair out, Minhyuk hears his mother walk up the stairs and the door to her room closing. He knows she'd be asleep in half an hour so the boy hurries up his paperwork.

Minhyuk was going to sneak out again that night. He needed fresh air and was secretly hoping he would bump into Sanha again.

The clock ticks by slowly and he knows for sure his mother was asleep. Minhyuk puts his books back into his bag and slips a hoodie over his head before grabbing his phone off his desk. He carefully walks down the stairs and grabs his set of house keys off the counter. With caution, Minhyuk leaves the house and closes the door behind him before starting his walk into town. Hoping to meet Sanha again that night.


	7. seven

Sanha couldn't sleep. He had taken a nap after Minhyuk brought him home but it only lasted two hours. The boy had eaten dinner with his family and played games until he tried forcing himself to sleep. But, he should know better and that it was impossible.

The boy knew he had insomnia, it was self explanatory. He couldn't sleep at night, no matter how hard he tried to. The only time Sanha could sleep was during the day but only for a few hours. Sanha looked up his symptoms and kept coming across the term ' _Insomnia_ '.

The symptoms included difficulty sleeping or daytime sleepiness. Irritability (maybe that's why he took his fight with Myungjun so seriously when it was not a big deal), depression, anxiety, difficulty paying attention, and the list just went on.

Treatment would be to change his sleeping habits, cognitive behavioral therapy, and even medication. Sanha wanted it to stop but he didn't want to make his parents worry. His close friends knew and they were overly concerned about him and wanted him to get help, but it will be more difficult to tell his parents because Sanha felt that they'd treat him differently. They would probably baby him and force him to do his therapy and take medication while making him go to bed early and taking away his phone and laptop. Well, maybe that was reasonable, but still.

Sanha was pretty sure it started about two years ago when he was in his second year of middle school. He didn't have many friends back then, only Moonbin and Myungjun. Sanha had met the rest early this year through the two. Sanha had also moved from Seoul the year before and had to adjust to his new life, starting off with no friends in an unfamiliar town and with no one to talk to, the beginning of his depression.

Sanha became severally depressed in middle school and would come home after classes and go to bed, creating a habit which then became a disorder. It only grew worse after his fight with Myungjun as he lost his best friend, someone he looked up to and could spill his heart out to and wouldn't have to worry about being judged.

The boy knew sleeping was impossible at this moment and his nightly walks helped calm him down a bit, allowing for a few hours of sleep before he had to go to school. Sanha dresses warmly and takes his phone and keys with before heading out the door into the chilly air.

Tonight was peaceful and there was not a cloud in the sky, allowing for the stars to shine fully. Sanha didn't live in Seoul anymore, but a small town far off where the city lights couldn't disrupt the natural beauty of the nightly stars. He was born and raised in Seoul for thirteen years and never knew what the sky at night had looked like from the country.

Sanha was passing the gate to the front of his house when he heard a trash bag rustle and a quiet curse was said after. The boy retreats behind the gate and watches the dark figure get off the ground (probably from accidentally tripping over the trash bags) and look around.

"Oh god I'm lost," they say, the voice familiar.

"Minhyuk?" Sanha whispers to himself, half-figuring out who the voice belonged to. He keeps watching the person who pulls out their phone, the screen illuminating their face as they squint at it in confusion. "Oh, it is Minhyuk."

"Shit, ummm," Minhyuk says as he types away at his phone, most likely trying to bring up the GPS to see where he was.

"Minhyuk," Sanha says from his hiding spot.

The other boy lifts his head and looks around wildly, "Who said that?"

"It's your grandmother," Sanha tries to suppress his laughter as raises his voice to a higher pitch.

"Grandma? But, you're dead!" Minhyuk now thinks he's going crazy. "Wait, am I dead? Grandma?"

Sanha snorts loudly by accident, definitely giving away his location. "Who's there?!" Minhyuk asks.

"Your granny!" Sanha laughs.

"No you're not! If you're waiting to kidnap me, um, please don't? I have school tomorrow!" the other boy says.

"It's Sanha!" Sanha laughs as he emerges from his hiding spot. It was a little hard for Minhyuk to see but he could make out the lanky boy with the help from the low glow of the moon.

"You're so mean. I thought I was going to get murdered... or kidnapped," Minhyuk pouts. "Anyways, where are you going so late at night?"

Sanha laughs, "I can ask you the same thing. What are you doing at my house so late at night?"

"I was going on a walk and somehow got lost," the older says. "Homework was making me go crazy so I thought I'd get some fresh air."

"I was about to go for a walk to. Wanna join me or we can like, sit down on the grass there," Sanha points to the 'front yard' in the front of his house.

"Sure," the other agrees and both boys sit down on the grass, Sanha lying down on his back to look up at the sky.

"It's nice here, but I miss Seoul," Sanha speaks up. "I can see the stars at night so clearly here, but back home, I couldn't see them, no matter how hard I tried."

"You're not from here? Well, that does explain your accent," the older replies. "I miss home too, but I think I'll grow to like this place."

Sanha hums in response. Minhyuk feels like the odd one out and lies down in his back, next to Sanha as they both look up at the night sky.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Sanha asks. "It'll help us learn more about each other."

"Alright, then I'll go first," Minhyuk offers. "A simple one, what makes you happy?"

"My brothers. I have three hyungs who mean the world to me," Sanha explains. "They often baby me since I'm the youngest, but I like the attention. You?"

"My dad," Minhyuk starts. "He passed away last year and my mom and I had to move because we couldn't afford the house we were living in. My mom also had to get a new job as well because the income wasn't enough to pay for all the bills," Minhyuk says.

"Oh," Sanha doesn't know how to respond to that. He wonders what it would be like if one of his parents were to pass away. He knows that they wouldn't have to move, nor one of them have to get a new job since the income was enough to pay the bills, but he wonders how it would impact his life like it must have impacted Minhyuk's.

"Your turn," Minhyuk speaks up, most likely wanting to change the subject.

"Have you ever had your first kiss, and if so, who was it with?"

Minhyuk blushes in embarrassment, "I haven't kissed anyone yet..."

Sanha was actually surprised. Minhyuk seemed like he must have dated a girl or two before and at least kissed them, but the older hadn't.

"That's okay, some of my friends haven't either. But with me, I was in my first year of middle school," Sanha begins. "I was dating this one girl who I really liked and she liked me too and naturally, we kissed, you know. We eventually broke up when I had to move."

"Do you miss her?" Minhyuk asks, turning to his side to look at the younger.

"I guess, but we were only dating for about three months, so our feelings for each other hadn't grown that much to where we actually _loved_ each other," the younger says. "And I heard she has another boyfriend now and I wasn't devastated or hurt finding out actually. I was happy for her, and still am because she's happy and gets to love someone who won't leave her. It just proves that we weren't meant to be, but that's okay."

Minhyuk laughs, "That was deep, I applaud you. Now, what's your favorite memory?"

"Hmmm," Sanha has to think. "I believe it would be the time my family and I went to America for vacation. We looked like tourists and no one knows English in our family so it was hard getting around, but we had a lot of fun and got to eat really good food and see amazing sights. I would definitely go again if an opportunity came up."

"Mine would be the time my dad took me to the zoo on my tenth birthday. It was just him and I and the whole day ahead of us. We walked through the whole zoo and stopped by every exhibit because I was pestering my dad and he said I could do whatever I want since it was my birthday. He let me choose the flavor of ice cream when I asked him for some and even let me pick where we would eat dinner on our way back home," Minhyuk smiles at the old memory, wishing he could turn back time and do it all over again. He wanted to see his dad, he wanted to be in his loving embrace because he would always ask for hugs from his father andonly him could give the ones he wanted.

"You miss your father a lot, I can tell."

"I miss him more than you would think."


	8. eight

The two boys had played Twenty Questions but instead of making the limit of twenty like the game was named after, they went up past thirty.

It was almost three in the morning and Minhyuk had accidentally fallen asleep while lying next to Sanha in the younger's yard. They had stopped answering and asking questions and just settled for lying in silence since it seemed to be a better option.

"I can't believe he snores in his sleep," Sanha giggles, looking at Minhyuk who seems to be sleeping peacefully and without a care in the world.

Sanha yawns, knowing his body had finally had enough and wanted to sleep. But, Minhyuk would have to leave first. Sanha did not want to wake the older, he looked peaceful and his sleep would be ruined.

"Min," Sanha says.

Minhyuk continues on sleeping.

"Minhyuk, you have to go home," the younger says. "It's past three in the morning."

The older huffs and turns around. Sanha laughs quietly and reaches out to touch the boy's arm. He shakes Minhyuk awake and the boy yelps out in pain, quickly sitting up and rubbing his arm.

Sanha's eyes widen. Did he grab the boy too hard? "I'm so sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Minhyuk just nods. Sanha had grabbed the bruised part of his arm from when his mother had kicked him. "I got scratched here from my uh cat. He doesn't like me that much."

"Oh, alright," Sanha says, but not really believing the older. "It's getting pretty late and we still have school tomorrow so I'm going to head on inside. It was nice seeing you, Minhyuk."

"Same here," the older replies and pushes himself off the ground. "See you in a few hours."

Minhyuk leaves Sanha's yard, the younger making sure he passes the gate before closing the front door of his house once he was inside. Sanha walks up the stairs and goes into his room, throwing himself onto his bed and closing his eyes, letting the much needed sleep take over.

**__________**

Minhyuk got caught again that night. His mother was waiting in the hallway, beyond angry when the boy had opened the door, freezing in his footsteps when he saw her. Turns out, she hadn't fallen asleep yet due to getting an email from work she had to reply to, and heard Minhyuk leave the house

She beat him again—worse than the first time he snuck out. She had brought out the broom and hit it against his back, leaving marks but continuing to give him lashes even though he plead for her to stop. Minhyuk's back was an angry red and he started to bleed, the pale-colored shirt he wore showed proof of his abuse.

Minhyuk cried himself to sleep that night, both from the pain and from the knowledge that his very mother hated him and blamed him for everything bad that happened to the family, and his father's death.

In the morning when Minhyuk was to go to school, the boy did not get up. His mother had left for work a few minutes before his alarm went off and she wouldn't know that he was going to skip school that day. Minhyuk was in too much pain to even get out of bed and his appearance would give away everything that happened at home.

Minhyuk spent the day sleeping, hoping his wounds would heal faster and that he'd be okay enough to go to school the next day. His mother avoided his face so the wounds were hidden under his clothes and away from questioning eyes. The nurse had already found out, but Minhyuk did not want anyone else to know.

**__________**

Minhyuk wasn't at school and Sanha was really confused since he had just seen him a few hours ago.  _Did he over-sleep? Maybe he forgot to set an alarm_? These were the types of questions Sanha was asking himself when Minhyuk's desk remained empty throughout the morning. He would text him but he doesn't even have the boy's number.

"Why are you staring at Minhyuk's desk? You look like you're about to burn a hole through it," Moonbin says, catching Sanha's eyes that were fixated on the place the transfer student was supposed to be sitting at.

"What?" Sanha asks, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, I don't know. He seemed fine yesterday and this morning."

"This morning? You saw him? Where?" Moonbin asks, clearly confused.

 _I should not have said that,_  Sanha thinks to himself. "I mean last night, it was so late out it felt like the morning already." Lies. "We hung out a bit after having ice cream and we didn't know it got so late." More lies.

Why was Sanha lying? The truth wasn't that bad, it was more weird than anything else. What was he supposed to say?  _'My insomnia kept me up again like usual and I was going to go on a walk, but Minhyuk casually showed up, also going on a walk in the dead of night. We played 20+ questions while lying in my front yard and Minhyuk went home when it got past three in the morning. You know, the norm.'_

Moonbin just gives him a weird look but doesn't press the matter anymore. He'd find out later since Sanha is too open and will later spill everything out that happened. Can't be that bad, right?

Lunch comes around and Minhyuk still isn't there. The boy had been joining them for lunch the past few days and Sanha's friends liked him. Myungjun even joined the lunch table that day and the others were surprised because of the whole Sanha and Myungjun fight a year ago.

Jinwoo's cheeks were a faint red as Myungjun sat down next to him. The boy was too nervous to say anything to the older who he had the biggest crush on, and man was he whipped. He did not know how to express his feelings so he was just awkward the whole lunch period as the others tried to catch up on the year they had lost.

When the school day ended, Sanha was invited by Moonbin to go to an internet café with their friends. The boy instantly forgets the Minhyuk problem and tags along with his four friends as they claim a corner at a café and play their favorite game against each other.

Hours pass and they all then have to go home for dinner. They say goodbye to each other and Sanha splits ways with the rest since most of them live in the same direction. The boy goes home and greets his parents with a smile before washing up for dinner and joining them at the table.

They converse about their day and laugh at a joke Sanha heard from Jinwoo earlier that day. Then, Sanha remembers about Minhyuk telling him about his father passing away last year. If something were to happened to someone in his own family, would they still be the same? Will they be able to still talk like this and laugh together?

Or will they fall apart?


	9. nine

Sanha was happy to see Minhyuk pass through the classroom doors that morning. He looked okay, but maybe he had over-slept the day before or had a fever. They were out during the early morning in the chilly air after all.

Minhyuk sits at his desk and turns around, smiling at Sanha and Moonbin before facing the front of the classroom. The girl that kept pestering him was now leaving him alone, probably thinking he was causing trouble because apparently, he looked like a thug to those in his class, and she did not want to be apart of that so she ignored him and went to pester another boy in the class, throwing Minhyuk away completely.

Sanha wanted to go up to Minhyuk's desk and talk to him, ask him where he was, but their homeroom teacher walks in so his chance and opportunity to was lost. They greet their teacher like usual and their attendance is taken—everyone was present that day. Mrs. Lim doesn't even ask where Minhyuk was the day before and he's silently glad she didn't.

**__________**

"Minhyuk."

The boy turns around in his desk to see Moonbin waving him over, wanting him to join them at his and Sanha's desk. Their English teacher had stepped out of the room for a bit due to an emergency phone call and no other teacher was able to come in and watch the students.

Minhyuk gets out of his chair and walks to the back of the room where they were. "You called?"

"Where were you yesterday?" Sanha asks. "You seemed fine two days ago." He winks at the boy, a code for Minhyuk to also understand that they were together the morning before.

"Oh!" Minhyuk was kind of nervous and he didn't really have a good explanation but to tell a lie and hope that the tall boy and their friend would fall for it. "I over-slept. I thought I set an alarm but I guess I didn't and was never woken up to go to school. My mom leaves for work before I get up in the morning so she wasn't there."

"I thought so," Sanha mumbles.

Moonbin was watching and  _knew_ there was something going on between the two. He remembers Sanha snapping at Minhyuk the day they first met and how the other tried to ask for forgiveness, which somehow worked the next day. Ever since then, the two have been inseparable and look like they've been friends for years.  _Who becomes that close in just the span of a week?_

But there was something  _weird_ with Minhyuk. Well, he looked like a normal boy who attends high school, but there was just something  _off._ Minhyuk casually walked in his second day of school after transferring, looking like he got beat up by a gang. He was sent to the nurse's office—Sanha coming along—and they both came back well after half an hour, Minhyuk's eyes red and puffy from crying, and Sanha came back with concern on his face, even though he had left the room still mad at the older.

And just yesterday, Sanha was staring at Minhyuk's desk the whole day and when Moonbin asked a question about what he was doing, Sanha came back with a weird reply, saying how they saw each other that morning? Does that even make any sense? And Sanha tried covering up his mistake and lied.

Moonbin knew he was lying but just didn't want to press any further. He was quite observant and none of his friends knew he could easily see through them.

But, Moonbin has a lead as to why the two were so close. Sanha doesn't worry that much about his friends, only someone he  _truly_ cares about and in  _that_ way. Moonbin hasn't spent enough time around Minhyuk so he doesn't know for sure. The boy deems it to be one-sided at the moment which just makes him sigh because they have another Jinwoo on their hands.

Moonbin knew Sanha liked boys. He always got weird crushes on male idols he saw on TV, and even though he was in a relationship with a girl before, Sanha was still attracted to guys so Minhyuk has got to be his new crush by the way he's acting.

Minhyuk's sexuality, however, was still unknown, but Moonbin hoped he was just a tiny bit attracted to boys. Well, he did turn that girl down so maybe... Or maybe it was out of pure annoyance. But if Minhyuk doesn't possibly see Sanha  _that_ way, the poor boy's heart will be crushed.

"Sanha, you're screwed," Moonbin mutters under his breath without thinking. He couldn't believe Sanha fell that quick for someone, and without even knowing his own feelings.

"What?" Sanha asks, turning towards the other with a goofy smile on his face from whatever he was talking about with Minhyuk.

"I said you're sweet," Moonbin fixes his mistake and Sanha just nods along and actually  _thanks_ him, Minhyuk giggling in response. God he's dumber than he thought! And Minhyuk is just a pedestal lower.

Then, their English teacher comes back and Minhyuk scrambles back to his desk like several other students. The teacher apologizes and begins the lesson again, much to everyone's disagreement.

**__________**

Sanha was most definitely whipped but didn't even know it, annoying Moonbin even more. It's like it was just him and Minhyuk in the entire universe and it was  _sickening._

He and Dongmin were no where close to them before they started dating. It wasn't one-sided and they both knew their feelings for each other were mutual.

Sanha was giggling along to whatever story Minhyuk was telling the group of friends while they ate lunch and he practically zoned out everyone but Minhyuk. He had these eyes that Moonbin was sure he only read about in those romance novels Dongmin liked to read.

Not to mention, Jinwoo was also whipped for  Myungjun and the older had no clue! What's with his friends and their one-sided love? He  _had_ to help them, it was pitiful just seeing his friends acting like this.

 _A date night!_ Moonbin thinks up and would pat himself on the back right now if it wasn't for being in a lunch room full of people who would definitely think he's weird. Moonbin decided the dates would be separate and he'd tell Minhyuk and Myungjun on to meet him on different nights at this nice place to eat that he found, telling them they had lots to catch up on and know about the other. But, he would say he's running late and in comes Sanha and Jinwoo who were also told the same thing, but he would say that he was just being a nice friend and wanted to treat them to dinner.

They are equally dumb so they won't know Moonbin set them up and then they'll just  _have_ to sit with each other and eat because Moonbin already paid for their dinners, like the good friend his is. Then, the rest is history!

Overall, Moonbin really hopes his friends realize afterwards and find their true happiness because he knows they truly deserve it. Having his friends be happy is his top priority.


	10. ten

"Do you wanna come to my house, Minhyuk?" Sanha asks the boy as they walk down the hall with Bin beside. "We can play video games and watch TV or movies."

The last bell of the day went off, dismissing the students. Bin was going to Sanha's house to play video games and the older mentioned to ask Minhyuk and get him to join since he was still trying to get them close, even if that does mean he'll be third wheeling it, but, he could always say he got a text from his parents who want him home earlier that night and just leave the two by themselves.

Bin laughs quietly under his breath—his plan would go perfectly, unless Minhyuk can't come over which would still be okay but his plan would be over.

"Umm, I'm not sure actually," Minhyuk says awkwardly. His mom would hate that he was out with friends than be at home. "I guess I can be out for a bit, but I have to be home to make dinner."

"That'll work," Sanha shrugs, looking at Bin who gives two thumbs up.

Minhyuk does not text his mother where he's at. She would immediately say no to him hanging out with a friend or two and always has to have him home. If he leaves enough time to come back home and make dinner, his mom will never know he was with some friends by the time she comes home after work.

The three friends walk to Sanha's house, the lanky boy walking backwards as he tells a joke, Bun telling him to watch where he's going and Minhyuk laughing at, well, Sanha.

They reach the Yoon residence and Sanha unlocks the front gate before unlocking the front door and going inside, the other two following. The three boys take off their shoes and Sanha climbs the stairs so they can go to his room.

Minhyuk likes the house. It was a nice-sized home and very inviting. There were pictures of Sanha and his family in the hallway when they came in and some on the walls going up the stairs, each having their own story. There were no pictures of his "family" at his own home so this was a change.

Sanha pushes a door open, presumably to his room, and hops onto his bed after discarding his bag on the floor. Minhyuk walks in after Bin, looking all around the room, laughing at the neon green painted walls.

There were some posters hung to the wall with tape, a shelf holding manga, video games, and movies with a small TV on the top of the shelf. A desk was pushed to the corner of the room, and the chair had a few articles of clothing on it that Sanha quickly snatched up and threw into his closet. A well-used looking acoustic guitar was propped up on a stand next to Sanha's bed and Minhyuk wondered if the younger could actually play or if it was just for show.

"Very interesting," Minhyuk says before coming across a family photo from years ago, probably from when Sanha was around four years old. His three older brothers, parents, and him were in Seoul, right in front of the Han River as they were having a picnic. Everyone had a bright and happy smile on their faces that Minhyuk was so envious about and wished to have.

"I was really into the color green," Sanha says about his atrocious colored walls.

Minhyuk points to Sanha's guitar, "Can you play?"

"He's a _god_ at it," Bin says as he climbs up onto Sanha's bed.

Minhyuk raises his eyebrow and Sanha grins. The younger boy reaches for the guitar and sits down on the chair to his desk. Sanha grabs a pick out of the small jar of them he has on the desk and strums the strings a few times before carefully placing his fingers on the neck and plucking the strings as he begins to play a song that so happens to be one of Minhyuk's favorites.

Sanha then began to sing along as he closed his eyes halfway through the song and it looked as if he had blocked everyone and everything out as he played. After finishing the song, Sanha opens his eyes to see Minhyuk's mouth agape and Bin grinning.

The younger boy was a musical prodigy! He had the voice of an angel and like Bin said, was a god at the guitar.

"My dad and brothers taught me how to play several years ago," Sanha says. "I attended a music academy back in Seoul for vocal lessons and learned how to play the guitar in only eight months."

"See, a god," Bin points to Sanha who had put his guitar back onto the stand and went to rummage through the video games he owned.

"Do you want to play some video games? Or we can watch a movie in the living room," Sanha speaks up. "My mom will be home soon and she'll make snacks."

Minhyuk was hopelessly indecisive and stood there awkwardly as he tried to choose between the two options given. Video games meant that possibly only two people could play at once or the three could all just watch a movie and not fight over who plays who.

"A movie, I guess?" Minhyuk says with uncertainty.

"Alrighty. Everyone! To the living room!" Sanha exclaims and gets off the floor to run downstairs.

The lanky boy dives onto the sofa and grabs a remote off the coffee table. He turns the TV on and the other two join him, Bin making sure Minhyuk sits next to Sanha.

"We have Netflix so any specific genre?" Sanha asks. "No horror please."

Bin giggles at that, "The last time we watched a horror movie, Sanha cried and Jinwoo made fun of him for a whole week."

Sanha grabs a pillow and wacks Bin in the head, " _Not_ funny, Bin. How about I expose you?"

Bin goes silent, causing Minhyuk to laugh. "Exposing Bin time!" Sanha yells happily, completely forgetting that they were going to watch a movie.

Bin groans and makes a move to cover Minhyuk's ears from hearing, but the younger dodges the older's hands and leans in towards Sanha to hear what he was going to say.

"Before Bin and Dongmin started dating," Sanha can't help but laugh and Bin gets up to leave the room, not ready to hear the embarrassing story. "He was so in love with Dongmin but didn't want to tell him yet and literally stuck love notes in his books. He wouldn't sign with his name because he was a wuss. Then, he got caught one day sticking a note in Dongmin's book and boy was that _embarrassing_."

"I hate you!" Bin yells from the kitchen where he was currently hiding.

"I think that's cute," Minhyuk says. "And it worked out in the end so that's a plus."

"But it's embarrassing!" Bin whines, finally making an appearance from the kitchen and plopping back down on the sofa, ears and cheeks red.

"Oh! Any embarrassing stories about you, Hyuk?" Sanha asks. "If you want to expose yourself that is."

Minhyuk laughs, "There was a time when I was at the studio rehearsing for an upcoming dance competition and I accidentally ripped my pants in front of the others in my group. They wouldn't let it go for an entire month."

Sanha and Bin laugh loudly and the younger of the three wheezes into a pillow.

"I didn't know you danced?" Bin says after he gains his composure.

"Yeah! My dad started taking me for lessons when I was five and I got really good at it and was doing competitions and stuff," Minhyuk smiles as he explains. "I have a few awards and everything but I haven't been able to practice since I moved."

"Binnie dances too!" Sanha exclaims with a bright smile.

"I go to a studio in the city," Bin replies. "I can take you with me tomorrow if you want."

Minhyuk would love to go but what would his mother say? She didn't like that he would always be at the studio before they moved and always tried to prevent him from going. But maybe she'd let him since he'd be out of the house and not be a nuisance like she thinks he is.

"I'll ask if I can go, I'd really like to dance again," the boy says, hoping he'd be given the chance to do what he loves again.

Minhyuk was really happy. His new friends made him feel important and wanted. They made him happy and they _cared_ about him. So, maybe moving was supposed to happen. Maybe he was supposed to meet them and become friends and be happy. Minhyuk was given the opportunity to live his life like he dreamed of with people supporting what he does.

He was forever grateful.


	11. eleven

Sanha's mother came home soon after and she was overly happy to meet Minhyuk. She made snacks and let the three boys alone to watch a movie. They didn't pick horror—Sanha was grateful for that—and they ended up watching something with really bad acting but none of the boys wanted to stop watching it as it was that bad.

Minhyuk was having a great time and didn't even realize he was supposed to be home long ago. He had left his phone in his book bag in Sanha's room so he didn't know that his mother kept trying to call him to ask where the hell he was and why dinner was not ready.

After the movie finished, Minhyuk finally looks at the time on the stove in the kitchen and his face pales. He was supposed to be home over an hour ago.

"Bin, Minhyuk," Sanha's mother calls. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Minhyuk could _not_ stay for dinner. He'd like to and it would be 100 times more enjoyable than dinner at his own "home", but his mother will be more furious the longer he stays out.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Minhyuk says. "I have to get home, I didn't know how late it got."

With that, Minhyuk runs up the stairs to Sanha's room and grabs his bag off the floor. He takes his phone out and unlocks it to see many missed calls from his mother and several angry text messages. The boy runs down the stairs and Sanha and Bin were looking at him with concern.

"What's the rush?" Sanha asks, walking over to the front door where Minhyuk was standing.

"I have to get home. My mom is really concerned," Minhyuk lies, yet again. She wasn't concerned, she was very angry. "I'll see you guys at school on Monday and I'll text you later."

Minhyuk thanks Sanha's mother for letting him come over and he says a quick goodbye to Bin and Sanha before he leaves the Yoon household then breaks into a run as he sprints home.

When he does get home, Minhyuk braces himself as he unlocks the front door and steps inside. His mother was siting on the sofa, wine glass in hand and was watching the news.

"Where were you?" She asks with no emotion in her voice. 

"I was at a friend's house," Minhyuk says quietly, knowing he can't lie to his mother.

His mother places the glass on the coffee table harshly. She gets up and moves towards Minhyuk who tries to back away but there was no where to go. The women slaps Minhyuk's face, the boy cowering in front of her.

"You're not allowed to have friends, remember?" she snarls. "Friends are corruptive and they have already corrupted you! Sneaking out at night, going to a friend's house when you should come directly home after school, disobeying me!"

His mother slaps the boy again then grabs his hair, leading him towards the kitchen where she shoves him to the floor and kicks Minhyuk. "Piece of shit!" she screeches. "You should have died with your father! That crash was your fault yet you somehow made it out alive!"

Minhyuk was crying and curled into himself as she continued to kick him. She then goes to grab the mop again and unclasps the bottom part before returning to the boy and hits him with it, ignoring his crying and pleas.

_Why me?_

**__________**

 

The boy didn't even know he passed out until he woke up on the kitchen floor. Minhyuk winces as he tries to sit up and he notices the blood on the floor. The boy touches his face and hisses in pain. His whole body ached and Minhyuk wanted nothing more than to lie back down and go back to sleep. 

Minhyuk was glad that there is no school tomorrow or the day after since it was the weekend, which meant that he wouldn't have explain nor be sent to the nurse's office again. Minhyuk gets off the floor and goes upstairs slowly where he throws his book bag on the floor of his room and then goes into the bathroom where he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

His face was red and purple and Minhyuk had a cut lip again. He lifts his shirt to see even more bruises that looked and felt so painful. Minhyuk decides to take a shower and wash the events of that night off of him, but the hot water and soap only made the pain of his wounds worse.

Minhyuk returns to his room, feeling a little better, and fishes his phone out of his bag to see a message from Bin and Sanha each since they had finally shared phone numbers that day at school.

_**From Sanha; 7:23 p.m.** _

_Are you okay? You looked really pale when you left._

_**From Bin; 7:36 p.m.** _

_Hyuk! You left too soon, we were going to have another exposing session. But anyways, are you okay?_

Minhyuk smiled slightly. His friends cared and even reached out to see if he was okay. He quickly types back a reply to them both, but it was another lie. Minhyuk was full of lies and he was disappointed with himself because of it. Will his friends think differently of him if they knew? Would they even like him anymore if he were to start telling the truth?

He knows if they didn't like him anymore they aren't worth his time, but Minhyuk desperately wanted friends. Friends he could talk to about anything without being judged. Bin, Sanha, and the others didn't judge, or did they? Maybe they too lie just as much as Minhyuk. Maybe they aren't who they really are and Minhyuk was just easily fooled.

Minhyuk felt sick. How could he think like that? His friends would never do that, but there was the small thought in the back of his mind that keeps making him wonder if it was true or not.

Minhyuk goes back to his text messages and clicks on his conversations with Sanha.

_**To Sanha; 11:01 p.m.** _

_You'd never lie to me, right?_

There, maybe that will give him a lead. Minhyuk's phone vibrates a few minutes later and he looks at what Sanha wrote back.

_**From Sanha; 11:03 p.m.** _

_Of course! Is there something bothering you? You know I'm always here to talk as well as Bin and the others.  
_

_**To Sanha; 11:04 p.m.** _

_You won't judge me for who I am, will you? Even if something where to happen?_

Minhyuk doesn't hear back from Sanha for a while. He assumes the younger went to sleep and decides to go to bed as well. The boy locks his phone and places it on his nightstand then turns around to face the wall. Minhyuk brings his blanket up to his chin and closes his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep before his phone vibrates with a new text messages.

The boy inwardly groans before rolling over again and picking his phone up, unlocking it to see a new message from Sanha who Minhyuk guesses didn't fall asleep.

_**From Sanha; 11:21 p.m.** _

_Minhyuk, is there something going on at home? It's really worrying me and I really care about you, you know. Is there a reason why you show up to school with bruises? Missed a day of school when you seemed fine the day before? Or a reason why you left so quickly today? Whatever it is, I will never judge nor leave you. You mean a lot to me and the other's and we only want the best for you._

_**From Sanha; 11:24 p.m.** _

_If you can, will you meet me at my house tonight? We can talk and I'll listen to whatever it is, I promise. Or, I can come to your house. I'll just need the address._

Minhyuk couldn't leave anymore at night and Sanha could definitely not come over. The boy knows it's rude, but he doesn't have a choice but to not answer the younger back. His excuse and another lie would be that he didn't see the message because he fell asleep.

Minhyuk had no idea how to answer Sanha back and if he did, he'd only raise suspicion. Minhyuk was silently thankful he had the setting off where Sanha could see if he read the message or not—due to the messages from his mother—so his lie will be even more believable, hopefully.

But the thing is, Sanha was catching on about what was happening at home which he cannot do. He may have told Minhyuk he was concerned, but he must not know.

Minhyuk was just about to really sleep for the night until Sanha sent him yet another message.

_**From Sanha; 11:29 p.m.** _

_I guess you already fell asleep. But anyways, I'm always here for you Minhyuk if you need anyone to talk to. Good night!_

Minhyuk smiles and puts his phone down for the night. He rolls back to face the wall and goes to sleep quicker than he thought, a slight smile on his face.

Having Sanha as a friend was more than he could ever ask for.


	12. twelve

Minhyuk misses Sanha.

Texting helps a bit with the loneliness, but the overall feeling of missing a person was still there. He missed Bin too, but to be honest, Minhyuk would rather it be Sanha to see if he were given the chance.

Sanha said he really wanted to see him but Minhyuk made up an excuse that he was back in Jinju, his old hometown, for the weekend so he wasn't home. Minhyuk knew he crushed Sanha's heart because the texts started getting depressing and he knew the younger was trying to make him feel bad for "leaving".

Minhyuk apologized to Bin on Saturday morning, telling him he couldn't go with him to the dance studio because he was "in Jinju" and "didn't know they were going there for the weekend". 

Lies. Minhyuk only told lies. When was the last time he told the truth to his friends? Minhyuk couldn't even remember and the more he thinks about it, has he ever told them a single truth?

The boy shut himself in his room for the weekend like usual. He'd only come out to do chores and cook meals, but Minhyuk was trying to avoid his mother at all costs. She didn't even want to look at him and only spoke to the boy to critique Minhyuk or yell at him for absolutely nothing.

Has Minhyuk ever thought about running away from home? Of course. All the time. He'd play a scenario in his head and his destination was no where, actually. Where _would_ Minhyuk go? Sleep on the street? Well, he could go to those 24-hour saunas but the thing was, the closest was in the next town over so unless Minhyuk was fine walking 10 miles, he'd do it.

But, his mother would most definitely call the police and have them search for him. Minhyuk would be safe for at least 24 hours because the police won't start their search until a certain amount of time has passed. And when, or if, they find them, his mother will beat the hell out of him, most likely worse than she ever has.

For now, Minhyuk will have to just endure until he can't anymore. When will that be? Who knows.

The boy was currently texting Sanha before he had to get up and make dinner. The younger, though he was sad that Minhyuk was "on vacation" for the weekend, he was still his bubbly self, making the older smile and lifting his mood. Minhyuk was so glad his mother didn't take his phone. She probably thought she didn't need to because he wouldn't dare call the police nor anyone about what was really going on inside his own home.

_**From Sanha; 5:36 p.m.** _

_I have a joke for you! How do fish get high?_

_**To Sanha; 5:37 p.m.** _

_Sanha, you better not be doing drugs!_

Minhyuk laughs into his pillow as he waits for a reply.

_**From Sanha; 5:39 p.m.** _

_I'm not Hyuk, I swear!! And the CORRECT answer was seaweed..._

Minhyuk did not laugh. How could he possibly laugh at such a bad joke.

_**To Sanha; 5:40 p.m.** _

_I hate you_

_**From Sanha; 5:40 p.m.** _

_Nope, you love me. Everyone loves me. No one can hate I, Yoon Sanha, because I am loved by ALL_

_**To Sanha; 5:41 p.m.** _

_Narcissist!_

"Park Minhyuk! Go downstairs and make dinner!" Minhyuk's mother yells from her room. The boy sighs and types a quick message to Sanha before getting up to start on making dinner. But little did he know, he had left his phone unlocked on his bed.

__________

 

Minhyuk was just setting down the last of the side dishes when his mother comes down the stairs, stomping, and throws his phone on the table, almost falling into the soup Minhyuk has made.

"Explain," she says and crosses her arms over her chest.

Minhyuk picks up his phone with shaky hands and his heart stops when he sees the messages between him and Sanha. But the thing that almost made him angry, was that his mother had looked through his messages and sent Sanha a message herself.

_**To Sanha; 6:27 p.m.** _

_I don't know who you are but you are NOT allowed to speak to my son nor be his so-called "friend". You're manipulative and turning my son into someone he isn't and I will NOT stand for that. Delete this number and do not talk to him at school, or else we will have a problem on our hands._

But the worst thing was, is that Sanha sent one back.

_**From Sanha; 6:33 p.m.** _

_Excuse me? Minhyuk is not being manipulated and I will continue to talk to him, no matter what. He's my friend and I'm his friend. Whatever is going on, I want to know. Why does Minhyuk come to school almost everyday with bruises? Why is he always afraid to speak his mind? Why are you holding him back and treating him like this?_

Minhyuk doesn't know what to say. He feels angry, yet scared. The boy stops what he's doing and runs up the stairs to his room where he grabs a bag out from under his bed—one he packed for emergencies such as this. An emergency he'd had scenarios about and never thought would ever come true.

His mother was screaming at him and was pounding on his locked door. Minhyuk braces himself and unlocks his bedroom door. He escapes her hands that gripped at his clothes and ran down the stairs and out the door, the woman whom he hates, stopping in the doorway if the house and screaming her head off, loud enough to wake the neighbors and possibly file a noise report.

Minhyuk runs down the street, the sky already darkening and the street lamps turning on to help passerby's see where they're going. People give Minhyuk weird looks as he runs past who tries not to bump into anyone along the way.

There was only one place Minhyuk knew he'd be safe and out of reach from his abusive mother. A place, so warm, it would make Minhyuk feel at home. The boy was running to a person he cares so much about. Someone he feels comfortable around, someone he cherishes deeply, someone he... loves?

Minhyuk was running to Sanha.

A person whom he loves more than anything.


	13. thirteen

Minhyuk made it to Sanha's house in record time. He didn't even know he was crying until he touched his tear stained cheeks, waiting to get the courage to ring the bell on the machine next to the gate to the Yoon residence.

The boy inhales and presses the button then tries to wipe his tears away but they just kept falling. There was a beeping sound and then the gate was unlocked. Minhyuk reaches to push the gate open but someone beats him to it and the boy is wrapped in a pair of warm arms. It kind of hurt, because he was being squeezed to death, but Minhyuk felt as if he won't slip away.

But, this made Minhyuk cry even harder. There was comfort, something he wasn't provided anymore ever since his father passed away. The boy wrapped his own arms around Sanha and buried his head in the crook of the younger's neck, sobs wracking his body.

Sanha whispers unintelligible things in Minhyuk's ear (because his sobs were too loud to understand what the younger was saying) and his hand rubs in a circular motion on his back.

Minhyuk was left sniffing almost ten minutes later and that's when Sanha finally pulls away. The younger reaches up and wipes away the stray tears on Minhyuk's bruised and tear stained face, giving him a slight, yet warm smile.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here," Sanha quietly says and guides Minhyuk inside the house, looking behind them into the dark before closing the door behind the two.

Sanha's mother was pacing the hall worriedly and perks up when the two boys walk through the front door. The women hurries over to Minhyuk and examines his face before enveloping him in yet another hug.

"Is it fine if he stays for a bit?" Sanha asks his mother who had let Minhyuk go, but was looking at him sadly.

"Yes but if your father agrees to it as well, then that's fine," she says and turns to shorter boy. "Minhyuk, can you tell us what happened? You can wait if you want to, we just need to know what's going on."

"Later," Minhyuk croaks out, not really wanting to spill everything at that moment. He knows if he talks about it, he'll feel better, but he wasn't in the mood nor emotionally ready to explain everything.

Sanha guides Minhyuk to the living room where he tells him to sit on the sofa and then wraps a blanket around his shoulders. Sanha's mother was talking to someone on the phone in the kitchen, most likely her husband, and Minhyuk could hear bits and pieces of it, the women trying to explain the situation as best as she could with hardly anything to go off of except Minhyuk showing up crying and with wounds to show.

"Can I show my mom the message your mom sent me?" Sanha ask, taking a seat next to Minhyuk and grabbing one of the boy's freezing hands into his.

Minhyuk nods slightly. His eyes were red from crying and he just wanted to sleep forever. "You look tired," Sanha states the obvious. "Did you eat something? We can heat up leftovers and wait for my dad to come home which will be in a half an hour, max."

The older boy was going to say he wasn't hungry but his stomach lets out a loud growl (he hardly ate during the weekend) making Sanha laughing quietly at Minhyuk who was becoming embarrassed.

Sanha leaves Minhyuk to heat up leftovers and the boy lets out a loud sigh. His eyes felt heavy and no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, he just couldn't and they fell shut, Minhyuk drifting off go sleep, his exhaustion finally taking the best of him.

"Hyuk!" Sanha calls several minutes later but there was no response. The boy places a bowl of rice on the table and goes to the living room to see why Minhyuk hadn't answered him. But, his question was answered when he sees the older sleeping soundly, his head drooped forward and the blanket covering everything but his face.

Sanha didn't want to wake the older but he had to eat so he carefully shakes Minhyuk's shoulder until the other slowly opened his eyes. Minhyuk looks around, eyes widening, until he spots Sanha and the alarmed look on his face goes away.

"There's some food for you at the table," Sanha begins. "I would have let you sleep longer but I wanted you to eat. I'm not sure when you last ate something either."

"Thank you," Minhyuk says and gets off the couch, wincing as he stretches. He eats in silence and finishes up by the time Sanha's father gets home.

The whole Yoon family—besides Sanha's older brothers he hasn't met yet—are so kind and cheerful, quite the opposite from his mother, and more like his late father.

Sanha's father, a little wary, let Minhyuk stay the night and said he can stay in one of Sanha's brother's room. 

"You'll be staying in Junha's room, my brother who's two years older than me," Sanha says as they walk up the stairs. "He starting living with his girlfriend a few months ago so his room is kind of a guest bedroom now, I guess."

They reach the top of the stairs and Sanha opens the door to a room next to the younger's. It was clean and neat inside, unlike Sanha's slightly- messy room that he saw the other day.

"Oh no!" Sanha says out of no where, startling Minhyuk from beside him.

"What is it?" Minhyuk asks worriedly.

"School's tomorrow and you don't have your uniform," the younger replies. "But, Junha's old one is in his closet still, I think. It should fit you, if you want to borrow it that is."

"What about my books and everything?" Minhyuk asks as he enters the room. "And I'm not sure I should go. You know why..."

"You can borrow mine or Bin's. But if you really don't want to go, it's okay to stay here. My parents work so you'll be alone until I get home from school," Sanha says. He also let's the boy know the bathroom is at the end of the hall and can wash up if he wants.

Minhyuk thanks the younger and Sanha disappears into his own room. The boy throws his emergency bag on the bed and pulls out a few days worth of clothes. He takes a couple articles of clothing and heads to the bathroom to take a warm and much needed shower.

Afterwards, Minhyuk peaks his head through the doorframe to Sanha's bedroom and sees him sitting on his bed with his guitar in his lap and was currently scribbling something down on a notebook. Minhyuk invites himself in and sits down next to Sanha on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Minhyuk asks, intrigued.

"Writing a song," Sanha replies. "I want to release a small album one day. I have a few songs completed already and I want to record them at a studio when they're all finished."

Minhyuk nods along. Sanha drops his pencil and goes back to his guitar, placing his hands on the instrument carefully then strumming a few notes while humming a random tune. "I'm almost done with the instrumental part, that being just a guitar so far. The lyrics will come later."

The older boy sighs heavily. He was tired and talking took too much energy. Sanha looks over and ruffles his damp hair with a small smile. "You should get to bed. I'll bring Bin and the others over tomorrow if you want to see them. Our friends will want to see you."

_Our friends._

Minhyuk nods again lazily. "They'll find out," he says. 

"Not if you tell them," Sanha replies. "I'll keep your secret for as long as you want. But it'll be a little hard explaining why you weren't at school and why you're at my house instead. I'll figure out what to say so go get some sleep."

Minhyuk just huffs. He stops at the doorway and turns around and says, "Thank you, Sanha."

"No problem," Sanha gives him yet another warm smile.

The older retreats to the "guest" room and crawls under the sheets. He could hear his phone buzzing from his bag and reluctantly gets up to grab it. After settling down into bed, he unlocks the device to see many texts and missed calls from his mother, all containing threats.

Minhyuk goes into her contact and his thumb hovers over the block button. He inhales and presses it, no longer wanting to see the horrible messages directed at him.

His phone buzzes and a text pops up, startling Minhyuk because he thought he had just blocked _her_ number, but, it turns out it was from Sanha and it read.

_**From Sanha; 9:13 p.m.** _

_Good night, Hyukkie. Sleep well!_


	14. fourteen

It was well past three in the morning and Sanha was staring up at his ceiling. He could hear faint snores from Minhyuk who was asleep in the room next to his and wishes he could also be fast asleep.

The boy had a great excuse made up to explain the Minhyuk situation they'll have tomorrow. Sanha will just tell the others that Minhyuk was stuck in Jinju for an extra day and would be back a little before school ends and to go to Sanha's house to wait for them.

But the thing was, Sanha didn't want Minhyuk waiting outside, for he feared he would be found by his mother and taken away, possibly forever. So, he would tell the others he told Minhyuk where the house key were and to just wait inside. A perfect plan.

Their friends would definitely question it, but it was up to Minhyuk to tell them, not Sanha, for it wasn't his position nor right to do so.

Sanha kept rolling around in bed, trying to get comfortable, _trying_ to find the will to actually _sleep_. No use, again. The boy contemplates waking Minhyuk up to talk to him. He knows the older was tired and needed to sleep, but this was bugging him and he needed to get it off his chest.

Minhyuk was trustworthy, right? The boy still hadn't told him about what really went on at home, but, maybe he'll be comfortable enough to do so if Sanha also tells his big secret.

The boy gets out of bed and walks to Junha's room where he sees a snoring lump, tangled in a large blanket, causing Sanha to laugh quietly.

"Hyukkie," Sanha calls, hoping the older would wake.

The snoring stops and the blanket mound moves a little before a head pops up and reveals Minhyuk with his hair sticking out in all directions. "Sanha? Why are you awake?"

"Can I talk to you?" Sanha asks and inches closer until he's sitting on the end of the bed.

Minhyuk sits up and rubs at his eyes tiredly, Sanha instantly feels bad because he woke the older who desperately needs sleep, just as much as he does.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Minhyuk tilts his head in confusion, "I can, but what's this about?"

"You promise to not view me differently?"

Minhyuk pauses. So Sanha _does_ have secrets as well and worries if he'll be judged. He's just like Minhyuk then.

"Of course," the older replies. "You said you wouldn't view me differently so why would I view you differently? We both have secrets, we're both the same, so why become a different person and judge when we are alike?"

Sanha doesn't say anything but crawls next to a confused Minhyuk and grabs the blankets before lying on his side, back to the older, and covering himself up.

"I have problems sleeping at night," Sanha says quietly, wondering if it was too quiet but he receives a questioning response so Minhyuk _did_ hear.

"What do you mean?" Minhyuk asks and lies down on his back, guessing Sanha would rather talk like this and be comfortable.

"I can't sleep at night, Hyuk," Sanha begins. "I try so hard and nothing works but I'm so tired during the day. Remember the first time we met weeks ago? At three in the morning?"

"Yeah, I tried asking you about it the next day but you got mad so I left it alone."

"I'm still sorry about that," the younger replies sadly. "This isn't something people, like me, can talk so freely about, especially with someone they just met.

"I understand... Did you figure out why you can't sleep?"

"Turns out I have, um, insomnia," the last part was quiet. "I got really depressed in middle school and moving here from Seoul and losing all my friends didn't help. It started getting harder to stay and fall asleep and I hardly get any now. I'm really tired at school because I only get about three to four hours a night."

"How do you treat it?" Minhyuk asks, a hint of sadness in his voice that Sanha had picked up on.

"I can go bed earlier which I've tried and it doesn't help. There's cognitive therapy but I really don't want to explain all my problems to a random person. And I can take medication but it's also a problem because I don't want people to view me differently if they find out I take medication for insomnia and depression," the younger explains, gripping the blanket tightly in his hands.

"Have you talked to your parents? They're really kind and understanding so I'm sure they'll do whatever they can to help you," the older responds.

"Not yet... I just don't want them to worry, you know? They'll probably baby me and constantly worry and pester me and I don't want that."

It went silent. Sanha had it easy. He had caring parents who worried and cared for their son who they _loved_ and _cherished_. Minhyuk, on the other hand, was _nothing_ to his mother. She hated him for no reason and always took her anger out on him. His father was the last one in his family who cared for him, but he died and left Minhyuk all alone. He had no one who loved him anymore and he was so _envious_.

"Hyuk?"

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

"Minhyuk? Are you okay?"

Minhyuk didn't even realize Sanha was trying to get his attention that whole time he spaced out. He felt something wet on his cheek and wipes it quickly with the back of his hand.

"Hyuk what's wrong?" Sanha was worried after Minhyuk stopped responding and when he heard sniffling from behind him. The older had a pained expression on his face when Sanha turned around to see what was wrong and he tried to snap Minhyuk out of it several times.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me, Sanha?"

Sanha caught on to what Minhyuk was asking and his heart fell. He had no right to say his life was hard when Minhyuk was being hurt almost everyday. His parents cared so much about him, but what about Minhyuk? Was there anyone in his family who cared about him? Loved him?

The younger scoots closer and wraps his arms around Minhyuk. "Do you want to talk about it now? I'll listen for as long as you want and you can trust me, I promise."

Minhyuk thinks for a bit. He knows he'll have to explain sooner or later. Sanha was waiting for him to speak and it was hard trying to think if what to say as he tried to not cry again. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out were cries of pain and sadness and the overwhelming loneliness he felt.


End file.
